Beauty Of Your Scent
by abattoirr
Summary: / Adam and Eli are brothers, they're vampires. It makes sense in itself. / Rated T because there'll be sex at some point
1. Alpha

Alpha

Being at this school would be hard; my secret had to remain unknown to everyone and at my old school that didn't work out as planned. I let my hunger get the best of me. My brother looked at me and smiled. He knew this would be harder for me, than it would be for him since he had learned to handle his hunger, and I hadn't.

I looked down at my hands and there were scars. I touched them gently, and flinched when my brother nudged me. "Dude! Don't do that!" I yelled stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. I had gotten the scars last year, my ex girlfriend wanted to see if the rumors of my family where true, so she cut open my palms.

"Sorry. You just looked… distant" he said looking at me and tilting his head like he was trying to read my mind. This wasn't Twilight. He didn't have that ability. But he continued looking at me, his expression changed and he smirked.

"Remember the old days, eh?" he joked pushing me off his bed.

"Not funny" I said climbing back onto it. I looked over at his computer desk and smiled. "Remembering the ex?" I smiled and picked the picture up. I didn't know her that well, and I never knew what happened to her but my brother seemed to be fond of her.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. I guess you could say remembering." He replied spinning around in his computer chair. It was weird how human we were. Yet how far away we were to being human.

"More like mourning" our mother said, walking into his room.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said shaking my head and standing to leave his room. "Come on, we need to meet some people." I added, turning to look at my brother, who had been staring at that picture for a while.

"Uh… You sure about that weak one." He said smirking and getting up too. He had to go with me, last time I went out alone things got… well bloody. It had been four months, since then. And I've been handling things pretty well. We've been home schooled since the incident but now we were going to the local school Degrassi.

"I'm positive, we've been trapped here for months" I said taking a deep breath. It had been a while since I had done that, seeing that we had no reason for breathing. "It's time we made acquaintances. Or friends I should say." I ran my tongue across my teeth. I hated vampire movies. We didn't have fangs, and we didn't sparkle. Stereotypes pissed me off. But those were opinions and theories. If you ever got to know us, were pretty kind and interesting. We don't go straight to killing unless provoked. Well in some cases.

"Then onward!" he said smiling and pushing me out of his room and followed me downstairs. Mom looked at us as we left.

"Were you boys going?" our father asked as we headed out the door. He looked at us and half smiled.

"Out" we said and walked out the door. It was mid-winter in Toronto. And we had left the house in t-shirts and jeans. We couldn't tell the difference between cold or hot. We walked into a local restaurant called The Dot. We sat at a table. A few people looked at us. They must've thought we were crazy.

A couple of girls stared at my brother; Eli. "Eli, those girls are looking at you" I said, rolling my eyes and frowning. He was always the center of attention with girls.

"And that one is looking at you" he said pointing at a girl that sat in the table next to us quickly then looked down. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She had long, curly dark brown hair. She was beautiful. But we were just looking for friends. I sniffed the air, the scent of many varieties of blood types filled my nostrils. "Don't smell, don't smell" my brother warned me and I exhaled. The sweet scents went away and my breathing slowed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what blood types these people have" I lied and continued looking at the girl. She smiled at me admiringly.

"Oh, I see" he said, obviously seeing through my lie. He was good at knowing when people lied. That's how he knew what happened that night… That horrible night. I regret every second of hell those kind people went through. They would never know what happened to her.

Eli got up and ordered fries and two waters and came back with them. We wouldn't really eat this; we could spit it back up later. We can't digest food. We could drink liquids though. It was weird how being a vampire felt. You felt trapped at times; others you would feel like you were on top of the world. But most of the time I'm ashamed of who I am. Looking down on myself and seeing a monster. I kill people to live, and it sickens me.

"Hello" one of the girls that was staring at Eli said walking towards our table and stopping as she reached us. "I'm Alli, and my friends won't shut up about you" she said, directly to Eli. I didn't mind not being noticed. I was used to it.

"Um… I'm Eli, and this is my brother Adam" he said extending his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and looked at her friends.

"There's a party tomorrow night, everyone from our school will be there" she said smiling at both of us. "You can come if you'd like" added looking at me. I was looking directly at the girl across from us, and I hadn't even noticed. She was blushing, and smiling at me.

"Oh cool, sure we'll come" Eli said smiling and kicking me under the table. My head turned to him and my eyes changed from blue to black in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, we'll be there" I said staring at him, threatening him with my eyes. I was the weak one, and the one that got angry easily.

"Okay see you guys soon I hope" Alli said walking back over to her friends. Eli looked at me then at the girl.

"Oh, I see" he said smirking. "Mr. Flirty-Eyes is back." He quipped and punched me in the arm.

"He was never gone" I said, and my eyes changed back to blue as I looked at the girl. She was still looking at me, admiring me. No girl had looked at me like this before, it was strange. But I liked it.

"Whoa there hot shot, you should probably go hunting tonight before you think about flirting with any girl." He stopped and thought. "See if she's going to the party tomorrow. Maybe then you can get to know her, and stop having stare downs from four feet away" he added gesturing for me to ask her what school she went to.

"Um… Hello." I said looking at her, then looking down at the ground. "You going to the party tomorrow night?" I asked looking up and smiling at her. Eli was right. 'Mr. Flirty-Eyes' was back. I smirked and she looked into my eyes.

"Hello, and yeah. I wouldn't miss it for anything." She smiled brightly. "Do you have a date to the party?" she asked looking down slightly and smiling. Of course I didn't.

"Cool. No I don't have a date, but I was looking for one" I said smirking again and looking over at Eli quickly then back at her.

"Well… Um. I could be your date?" she said looking up with a hopeful look in her eyes. I looked into her eyes again.

"That sounds amazing" I said smiling and grabbing her hand and kissing it. I was back in the game.

"You're sweet. But somehow I missed the part where we tell each other our names" she said looking at her hand and smiling at me.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss it. It hasn't happened yet. Just like the part where I sweep you off your feet. I'm Adam" I said smiling and looking at Eli again. He nodded and I looked back at her.

"That's sweet! I'm Fiona Coyne" she said looking at Eli who was standing up leaning against our table. "Looks like you guys are in a hurry?" she asked, though it seemed like more of a statement.

"Yeah, busy day." Eli said pulling me towards the door. I smiled and waved at her and he pulled me out the door. "Time to go hunt, grasshopper." He said, wearing a sly smirk as we started walking to a wooded area. Animal blood. I would prefer human, but not now. This would have to do.


	2. Hunting

Hunting

I watched Adam drag someone up the hillside, his body was mangled already, probably from a crash. He looked up at me and I kneeled over the boy. He looked familiar but I didn't really think of it, Adam leaned in and bit into his neck. I could hear the boy whimpering in pain as Adam sucked his blood. I bit into the boys left wrist and ate. The boy eventually went unconscious. Adam continued drinking until the boy's skin was pale. "I think you've had enough" I said nudging Adam and his eyes changed back to their normal shade of blue/green. He pulled away from the boy's neck and smiled in satisfaction at the dead teenager.

"How long do you think this will calm us for?" Adam asked looking at me with a worried expression.

"Five days to a week" I said grunting as I stood up from the ground, looking down at the boy. I never liked seeing people dead, it bothered me. Adam started covering the body in snow and leaves before he stood.

"Okay… I just don't want to blow this" he said looking down at the ground sadly. "Not like last time" I walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"I know you can do it, you've learned how to not make the same mistakes already. You didn't attack her when you first saw her" I said looking into his eyes solemnly. I knew his main reason for wanting to go to this party was because of Fiona Coyne. I could see it in the way he looked at her. She was beautiful, but I knew to back off. He was an aggressive one when it came to girls. But I was more focused on Clare anyways.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked looking down and then back up at me. He must really like this girl, if he was making me promise something to him.

"Sure…" I said half smiling and looking at him. His expression made my smile fade. This was probably serious.

"Promise me that when I go places with her… You'll be around to make sure I don't hurt her. I mean IF we ever go places" he said looking into my eyes. He really cared for her too. I guess there was something about her that I didn't notice, that he did. The way she talked? Nope can't be. The way she smiled? No. The way she…smelled. That was it. Her scent intoxicated him… He wasn't attracted to beauty, he was attracted to scent.

"I promise, but what if you guys… you know…" I said looking around the woods awkwardly. Adam started to walk towards where we came from.

I followed him and he mumbled to himself a few times before answering me. "Don't watch us… Smell us" he said stopping when we got to the backyards that we walked through to get to these woods.

"Okay, and if something happens I'll stop you. I promise" I said smiling as he climbed over a fence and into a backyard. He ran across the backyard and into the alley. I continued following him until we go home.

"Thank you" he said as we walked in the door. It had taken him long enough to respond. But he was quiet around me. He was quiet around most people too, but not around Fiona.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked as we walked in the door. She sat on the couch in our main room watching TV.

"Out. Meeting people, you know. Like NORMAL people do." Adam said sitting in the chair and looking at the TV.

"Mom why are you watching a vampire movie?" I asked sitting on the arm of the chair. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Why do humans assume we are like this?" she hissed glaring at the TV screen. "We don't burn in the sun. Nor do we sparkle" she added looking over at Adam then back at the TV.

"I dunno mom" I said shrugging and looking at the TV screen. Adam got up and went up to his room. I followed him. He left the door open a crack and I could see him sitting on his bed, gazing into his palms. I knew he regretted that night, but I thought he was over it.

"Adam you okay?" I asked, still standing in the hallway. He jumped and ran over to the door, slamming it shut.

"I'm fine! Go away" he said. I heard him slide down the wall. He was trying to remember her. He shouldn't think about it too much, or he'll get upset and start jumping off of buildings again.

"Uh… Okay but if you need anything just ask me" I replied and pressed my ear to the door, trying to see if I could hear him crying.

"I said go away!" he yelled again, banging on the door right where my ear was.

"Ow!" I yelled, pulling my head away from the door and walking down the hall to my room. Something was wrong with him. I don't know if he was missing her, or trying to get over her. She was the past, it was all a mistake. We had both lost someone important to us, but I had gotten over it. Sometimes I missed her, but only sometimes. Adam is constantly thinking about his ex. It wasn't his fault that we had to protect our secret.


	3. Him

Him

Today was the day of the party. The day that I get to be normal, or at least attempt to be. We still had to go to school, but maybe then I could get to know more people. I walked into the bathroom and got a shower. I got dressed and fixed my hair. Eli was waiting by the door, already dressed and showered. "Ready -eyes?" he said smiling as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. He held a small can and threw it to me. "You might want to spray yourself with this, it smells good. I wear it all the time" he smirked and walked out of my room.

I sprayed myself with it. It did smell familiar. I set the can on my bed and walked down stairs, putting my hoodie on and throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Morning" our mother said smiling at me. She was fixing Eli's hair. He sighed and turned to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mom we gotta get going" I said walking towards the door. She let Eli go and turned away from us sadly. "Ugh.. What is it now?" I asked rolling my eyes. She always plays games with us.

"No goodbye kiss for your mommy?" she asked, pretending to cry. She didn't realize how weird it was that she wanted a goodbye kiss.

"Mom we're too old for this, bye" I said pulling Eli out the door in frustration. I waited until we got outside before joking about it, "That woman, is a whole new level of crazy" I said laughing and walking to school with Eli.

"That she is." he patted me on the back as we entered the school. "Well I'll see you later bro" he said before walking away. I waited until the hallways cleared of students before I started walking to class.

I heard a loud thud as I walked, I turned around and saw a boy standing over a girl. He had dark curls and he was angry. "I told you, if you drop the charges I'll leave you alone. But you had to be a stupid bitch, so I'm not going to leave you alone. And everyone thinks you're crazy!" the boy hissed. I noticed the girl, her dark brown hair, her face, her smell. I ran over to them and pushed him over. The girl breathed heavily and let out a screech as he hit the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled looking at her and frowning. "She didn't do anything to you, and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way!" he tried to get up but I kicked him and he fell back over. I looked at the girl. It was Fiona Coyne. I helped her get up and she hugged me tightly, crying on my shoulder.

"Thank you… Prince" she sobbed and hugged me even tighter. I looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Go get a teacher or something" I said looking at her and I could see the pain in her eyes. She had a bruise on her arm, and a black eye. "Hurry" I said letting go of her and she ran off. Words could not describe how infuriated I was right now. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, looking up at me. He hadn't tried getting up again. He was on the ground breathing slowly, calming himself.

Fiona came running down the hall with someone behind her. The person ran up to us in the hallway and I looked down at the boy who was on the ground. "He was hurting her" I looked over at Fiona who was staring down at the ground. I made my way over to her slowly and grabbed her hand.

"I see that" the man said pulling the boy up off the ground and trying to drag him down the hallway. "This young man should be in New York" he added, pulling the boys shirt and making him walk down the hall and down the stairway.

"What happened?" I asked Fiona, looking into her eyes. She looked down for a second and then looked back at me.

"Well…He's my ex. And we broke up because he kept hurting me." She whispered, she sounded so sweet when she spoke.

"I'll make sure he never comes near you again, Princess" I told her lifting up her face and making her look me in the eyes. "It's not right for anyone to get hit, especially a girl." A tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"Thanks" she said looking into my eyes and half smiling. I touched her injured eye gently with my finger. It was really bad, I cringed at the sight of this beautiful girl, with dark brown hair, a gorgeous smile, blue eyes, and a great personality. Yesterday I had seen her happy, and smiling. Today she was crying and in pain.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked her, not realizing that the boy was way bigger than both her and I. But I managed to knock him over. She dropped her arms to her side and turned to start walking down the hall but she stopped and grabbed my hand.

"He's a guy, and he's so much bigger than me. How did you do that?" she asked looking at me, she was confused. I couldn't just tell her. So I needed an excuse.

"Self defense. I um… My brother taught me how to fight someone if I ever needed to protect myself or someone else." I said thinking of things to say as I said it "it was my first instinct to help you" I added. She squeezed my hand tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Well thanks" she whispered next to my ear. I looked down and blushed, she was so gentle when she spoke, she was so sweet, and I want to be with her, not just for now; But for the rest of my life, and the rest of hers.

"So what class do you have right now, Princess?" I asked her smiling, and stopping to pick up her books that were scattered across the hallway. She tried to take them from me but I tucked them underneath my arm, so she knew I wanted to hold them for her.

"Advanced Art" she answered as we started down the stairway. "I want to be a fashion designer" she added turning to me and looking me up and down. "What do you have?"

"I have advanced art too, except I don't want to be a fashion designer" I joked; we continued walking until we reached the art room. We walked in and saw two stools left open in the middle of the room. She pulled me over to the stools and sat down, I sat next to her.

We spent the whole period talking to each other and sketching things until the bell rang. I had to go to English where I would see Eli. This would be a long day, with me knowing what just happened in the hallway.

Eli turned to me as I walked into the classroom. He could tell something was wrong, my eyes were dark and my skin was pale. He could read me like a book. At this moment I wished I could hold back my anger, and act like I was okay so I didn't have to explain it to Eli. "What happened now?" he asked looking me directly in the eyes. I blinked and looked straight ahead, then down at my desk.

"Well um, I had to beat a guy up for hurting a girl" I whispered to him, still looking down at my desk. I swallowed hard before looking at him again. "Fiona Coyne, she was getting beat up by some guy named Bobby. Her ex apparently." I told him, trying to find the words to approach my reason for hurting the boy.

"I see, and was there blood involved?" he asked, with a blank expression.

"No but, Fiona has a black eye and bruises all over her." I said stopping to looking him in the eyes. "I'm going to protect her, she doesn't deserve to be hurt by him. And she and I talked in Art, she's really sweet too." I told him, he seemed surprised that I made it my job to protect a girl I had just met. But there had always been a protective side of me.

"So you're in love?" I rolled my eyes and looked down at my desk. He definitely could read me like a book. I made my emotions obvious around him.

"Only with her" I picked up my pen and started drawing on my hand. I was counting down the seconds until I could see my Princess again.

"Ah, well don't get too attached" he said patting me on the back before looking down at his paper. I sighed and continued drawing on my hand, then I remembered the scars.


	4. Party

Party

"Looks like this is the place" I said, pulling up in front of a house. Adam wasn't talking much today. He had told me what happened with Fiona, and I knew how he felt. He was obviously full of anger when he came into class earlier. He was probably thinking about killing the boy. Whoever the boy was, he was lucky.

"Yup" Adam whispered as I parked. He opened the door and stepped out. "I hope the Princess is okay" he mumbled waiting for me to walk around the car towards the house. I stepped onto the sidewalk and messed up his hair.

"Princess? This is one serious crush, man. And don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." I told him, pulling him up the steps and to the door. There were cans scattered all over the porch and yard, and it smelled like beer. Definitely a lot of parties being thrown here.

Adam knocked and looked down at the ground; he was wearing a white t-shirt and a black tie. He dressed way too light for the winter. I shook my head and ran back to my hearse. I had a jacket he could wear so he'd look normal. "Dude, you need to look normal" I told him as I walked back up to the porch and handed it to him.

"Right" he threw it on fast, before someone answered the door.

"Adam, Eli! Come in" said a familiar girl, I looked at her and smiled, it was Clare. She stared me in the eyes, smiling. She stepped aside for Adam and I to enter, and she lead the way to Fiona. "Fiona your date is here" Clare said, and Fiona's head shot up and she smiled.

"Hey Adam" Fiona said looking him up and down. He looked at Clare and I and half smiled. He was ready to flirt, but I had to stay close, just in case.

-Adam's POV

I looked at Fiona, confused as I noticed her black eye was gone. "Hey Princess" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She looked back at me, just as confused as I was.

"Oh!" she said, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to a part of the room where there weren't a lot of people. "Make up, I don't want people to know what happened." She told me, looking down at the ground then up at my eyes.

"I see, but are you okay?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and staring into her eyes. I frowned then looked down at our bodies. "Sorry." I dropped my arms to my side and looked down, I really cared about her and it hurt me to see her being hurt earlier. All I wanted to do now was keep her safe but I didn't want to seem clingy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Much better now" she said smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck. I started breathing again, and wrapped my arms around her waist again. I looked her up and down and smirked. No.

"Good, I don't want my Princess being upset." I said moving closer to her, she blushed and leaned towards me.

"Quite a smirk you have there" she smiled big and pressed her lips against my cheek. I looked over her shoulder and saw Eli. I was relieved to see him, he was talking to Clare.

"T-thanks" I muttered. She kissed the corner of my mouth and then brought her lips to mine. I kissed her back, pulling her closer to me. Most of the people at this party were already making out when Eli and I got here, so no one was really paying attention when we kissed.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and continued kissing her, she pulled away and smiled at me. I looked deeply into her eyes. "That was your 'thank you' present" she told me as her cheeks turned bright red.

"I liked that present" I said, looking down and smiling, I put my hands in my pockets and looked over at Eli. He was still talking to Clare.

"I knew you would. Everyone does" she smiled and pulled my lips to hers again, it took me a few seconds to know what was going on, but I kissed her back eventually. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. What was happening? I honestly didn't care; I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

She slid her tongue in my mouth, and smiled. It had been a long time since I had been this close to a person, it was different with Fiona. I smiled and continued kissing her. Then I started tasting champagne. In her mouth. I opened my eyes and noticed how she stood, how she giggled a lot. She was drunk. I had to get her home. "Princess lets uh… go somewhere." I said, trying to sound aroused, but I wasn't. I enjoyed kissing her but her being drunk is bad.

"Okay, we'll go to my condo. Let me go get my jacket." She said, tracing her finger down my chest before walking away.

"Pst! Eli!" I whispered, waving for him until he looked at me, he whispered something to Clare before she nodded, and he stood up. "Fiona's drunk, I'm gonna take her to her condo. Check on us soon?" I told him, speaking fast so Fiona wouldn't walk back in on the conversation.

"Will do" he mumbled looking over my shoulder and turning to walk back to Clare. I turned around and saw Fiona.

"Ready?" I asked walking over to her and grabbed her hand. She nodded and pulled me out the door, some of the kids looked at us and a couple of the guys smirked at me for some odd reason. They had probably tried to get with her tons of times but got rejected.

We walked to her condo and she pulled me inside by my tie. "The couch is…over there" she said stumbling and walking into her kitchen. I watched her and narrowed my eyes.

"Fiona, maybe drinking isn't such a good idea" I walked into the kitchen as she pulled out a bottle of champagne and yanked the top off. It made a loud popping sound which made her jump and she dropped the bottle. "Shit" I said walking over to where she was and helping her move away from the broken bottle.

"Woops" she giggled, and walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"You're drunk…Why?" I asked, walking over to the couch and kneeling next to her.

"Yes I am and because I want to be drunk" she said, giggling and pulling my tie again.

"Stop it Fiona." I said, undoing my tie so she had nothing to pull on. She giggled again and traced a finger down my neck and chest.

"You're cute" she mumbled and tried pulling me by my belt. I pulled away and paced around her condo, running my fingers through my hair and thinking of what to do. I had to do something, anything to make her stop drinking.

I did the first thing that came to mind when I looked at her, all I could think about the day I had met her, I kissed her. I hesitated at first, but when she kissed back showing that she wanted me to kiss her I got more comfortable. I climbed on top of her on the couch, using my left hand to separate our bodies and my right hand to cup her face.

She pulled away and smiled, "See, isn't this what you wanted Adam?" she giggled and started kissing from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, then started kissing my neck.

"I- I guess so… But I would prefer you being sober" I mumbled, trying to control myself. She stopped kissing my neck and looked in my eyes.

"Next time… I promise" she looked sincere, but I couldn't read her emotions. She was obviously scared of the boy. Maybe he was the reason behind this. But I couldn't be too sure. It could be she just really felt like drinking.

"Uh…okay." I froze on top of her, still using my left hand to keep my body separate from hers, she looked at me, confused. I looked down, and realized what was wrong. I jumped up and grabbed a pillow, then covered my pants. "Damn it!"

"Wow, um. That's uh… cute" I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I looked up at the ceiling, covering my pants with the pillow and closed my eyes. "Don't worry about it." She said, pulling the pillow out of my hands and sitting on my lap. I shifted uncomfortably underneath her and she smiled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm… Sorry" I looked at her, she was looking down at my pants like she was confused. "What're you thinking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked up at me smiling.

"I was just thinking about how cute it is that I caused this" she giggled and touched my nose playfully. "I aroused you" she joked, smiling and leaning towards me; I brought my lips to hers and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. My eyes turned black with desire.

There was a knock at the door. We ignored it, and soon we were lying on the couch. She slid her hand under my shirt, when she got my shirt off the knocking became pounding. Fiona jumped up and walked over to the door.

I followed her, wondering who it may be. "Hello?" Fiona asked, opening the door. No one was there. She looked outside and shrugged. "No one's there" she pulled me back to the couch and pushed me down onto it. She glanced at my pants and smirked before climbing on top of me and kissing my neck.

I felt my phone vibrate and ignored it, you can control yourself Adam. Don't smell and you'll be fine. I kept telling myself. She kissed down my chest and I froze, she reached my stomach and stopped to look up at me. I was looking directly up at the ceiling trying to calm myself. I had to smell, or I would go insane.

"Wait!" yelled, lifting her off of me and sitting up, then setting her down in my lap. "How about we do that next time" I looked in her eyes. She was nowhere near sober and I didn't want it to seem like I took advantage of her.

"Fine" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. I didn't really want sexual stuff, not yet anyway. Eli had to teach me to control myself around people and then maybe I'll want something sexual. But who knows how long it will take for Eli to help me. It could take months, maybe even years.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a text from Eli. I knew he was the one that was at the door, and I'm glad he came to check on us. But I wondered why he left.

Eli – Hey man, I knocked on the door and saw Fiona coming. So I figured everything was fine. Told ya I'd check up on you. See ya later.

I smiled at the text, then put my phone back in my pocket. Fiona looked away from me, still pretending to be mad. I turned her head towards me and looked into her eyes. She was sobering up slowly. Everything was going fine, but I had to go.

"I uh... I gotta go" I said, getting up and putting my shirt back on. She watched me, biting her lip and stood up to hug me. She kisses me on the cheek and led me to the door.

"Call me?" she asked, as I opened the door to leave. I nodded and walked out the door. This night had gone better than I had expected.


	5. What a Horrible Nightmare You've Caused

What a Horrible Nightmare You've Caused

_Bobby POV-_

I walked into my motel room, slamming the door and grunting. "Fiona was with that kid!" I yelled, making my cousin look up and raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Which kid?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the fridge to grab something, he came back with a beer.

"Fiona was at that party with the new kid, the one that beat me up!" I yelled, bawling my fists and shaking in anger.

"Calm down man why would that bother you? I mean, since you're…you know." He mumbled, frustrating me more.

"I don't know, she helped me cover that up and no one was suspicious!" I choked, trying to calm down. I knew he was only trying to help, but he wasn't very good at it.

"I know, but maybe it would be easier if everyone knew. Bobby, it may be the only way." He whispered innocently, trying not to look into my eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. It could make things easier, but it could also get me in the position where I get mocked every day.

I had to do it sooner or later, but at this moment I would rather do it later. "It may be the only way, give me a week. If I can't come up with another way to handle things then I'll do it."

"Fine, if you don't have things figured out by then you have to go back to New York and tell everyone." My cousin said, sitting back down on the bed and opening the beer.

* * *

_Fiona! I need to talk to you" a familiar voice called from behind her, she turned to see him. Bobby Beckonridge. Walking up to her, how had he found her? She stared at him in horror as he approached her._

"_Go away Bobby," she said, slamming her locker shut and walking towards the stairway but deciding that was a bad idea and turned back to her locker. She ran into him, and he groaned. "What do you want?" she asked, backing away slowly. He shook his head and grabbed her hand._

"_I want to talk," he said pulling him back towards her. "That's all" he lied, smiling and pushing her against the locker. She slid out of his grip and ran down the hall to the other stairway. She heard him bang his fists against the lockers and stared running up the stairs._

"_You're lying, you don't want to talk. You're just here to hurt me!" she yelled as she reached the top step. She continued running and she could hear him behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by her shoulder, slamming her into the lockers._

"_I told you I just want to talk!" he hissed, slapping her across the face with all of his force. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth._

"_Bullshit!" she yelled, and tried to scream for help but he covered her mouth. She bit his hand and he pulled it away, then she screamed. That's when she heard someone running down the hall. They said something and ran approached Bobby. Fiona saw him, Adam, the boy she had met at the Dot. She watched him attack Bobby. It was like Bobby was a feather, even though he was much bigger than the boy._

That's when Fiona woke up, she had been dreaming about that day. It made her cringe, but she needed to remember. She forgot a lot of things, and most of the things she remembered were the bad things. Only one good thing happened during this, and that was seeing her Prince.

_Look at what a horrible nightmare you've caused, Beckonridge, _she thought to herself. She knew she was crazy, but she hoped she could change. She got out of bed and walked to her kitchen, opening the fridge to find a bottle of champagne. It was tempting, but she decided not to drink it._ You need to change. You need to, or someone is going to hurt you really bad, and they'll destroy you. You're addiction will destroy you piece by piece, so you have to change._ She was proud of herself for turning down her urge to drink, and decided to go back to sleep. Besides the dream, she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

Asleep again, she started dreaming. There were woods around her and she crept around a tree, circling around it repeatedly. It made her nauseous. As she circled it, the world seemed to circle her. Noises run against her eardrum and she fell with a thud, backing into the tree and pulling her knees up to her chest, covering her face. Suddenly all she sees is Adam. She shoots up in her bed, opening her eyes and feeling the sunlight burn them.


	6. Just Like a Dream

Just Like a Dream

_He chased her through the halls, his eyes full of anger and fear. Anger that she had hurt him, she had broken his heart, and fear that she would tell someone his secret. He looked at his palms, still running after the girl. He wasn't going to hurt her; he just wanted to talk to her. Though he wanted to eat her he couldn't, he loved her. At least he thought he did. There were large cuts across his hands, from under his pinky finger to his thumb._

"_Where are you going?" he yelled, as the turned a corner in the large house. He heard her run down the stairs and frowned. She was going to tell someone. They probably wouldn't believe her though. They'd think she was crazy. But he still feared she would tell._

_Now he was angry, scared, and sad. He felt tears run down his cheeks. She cheated on him, and now she was going to tell his secret. He ran down the steps to see her sitting at the bottom of them, crying._

"_Y-you're crying." He mumbled, kneeling next to her and looking at her. She looked at him and he saw fear in her eyes._

"_Of course I'm crying! You're a killer, and I can't get out of here!" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her with all of her force. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. All of the running he had been doing earlier that day and in the past few minutes had made him weak._

"_I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. And you know I couldn't!" he yelled back at her, his anger was growing and growing. As was his hunger. Being angry at a human and being hungry were never good things. Especially if they were mixed together. If he got any angrier he would eventually snap, which he was close to doing._

_He imagined her blood on the walls of the small room in the basement; he shook his head at the thought and tried to calm down, until she yelled again. "You're a freak! You'll end up hurting everyone-"she stopped for a second and looked at her boyfriend, who was shaking in anger, "just kill me." She whispered to him._

_He looked at her, and saw she was serious. He frowned and moved his face close to hers, looking deeply into her eyes. She flinched at the sight, his eyes were completely black and it sickened her._

_oOo_

I woke up from a nightmare, shaking and sweaty. I got out of bed and felt a pain in my palms. I ignored it and grabbed some clothes, throwing them on and running out of the door. My mom and dad had gone away and Eli had offered to go with them, so I was alone. There really was no point in going to school today, but something made me decide to go.

When I got to the school I saw that the halls were completely empty so I ran to my locker and saw a note taped to it. It said 'Adam, come to my condo after school -Fiona'

I sighed at the note and stuffed it into my pocket before turning in the direction of my class. I was already late; I don't see the point in staying here. I'll just head over to Fiona's when school is over.

I turned back for the door quickly and looked around to make sure no one was around again, then I ran outside into the cold weather.

I knocked on Fiona's door, looking down at my shoes. I looked up when she answered and saw her smile, her face lit up when she saw me so I returned her smile and pulled her into a hug. She let me in and shut the door behind me. She smirked as she walked over to the couch and sat, I wasn't sure why exactly she was smirking but I wasn't going to ask. It didn't matter anyway.

I sat next to her and looked around; she put her head on my shoulder, making me shift uncomfortably at first. I moved closer to her and she lifted her head. "Um, I have to go help my brother with something" I mumbled, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She frowned and moved away from me, shaking her head.

"That's a lie Adam, Eli told me that he wasn't going to be around for a few days." She whispered, but it came out loud enough for me to hear it. I frowned at the sound of her voice, I loved when she was happy and it probably felt like I was trying to get out of being around her because I didn't like her.

"I just have to do something." I mumbled again. My eyes closed when I saw her expression again.

"I get it." She said softly and nodded.

"No you don't, I just need to take care of something." I said hoarsely, taking her hand in mine. I sighed and opened my eyes; she stared at me wearing a frown. "But that something can wait."

Okay, I gave in, but I didn't want to upset her.

Her frown turned back into a smirk and she giggled lightly. Her giggle made my mind explode with memories. I shook my head before smiling at her. Eli had taught me how to ignore the thought of killing if I ever got in a situation.

"Come here." She demanded, still wearing her smirk. I didn't know what she meant, so I just looked at her. She giggled and climbed into my lap, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm. I looked deeply into her eyes. She blinked then kissed me softly.

"Fiona," I mumbled against her lips. I didn't want to pull away, I couldn't. She traced her fingers down my chest and I shivered a little. I hadn't been this close to someone in a while, and at this very moment I didn't want to be. I'd rather be holding her in my arms. I don't want anything sexual…yet. But she does, and it is going to be hard to tell a girl, Oh, I don't want to have sex with you because I'm afraid I'll eat you.

She pulled away from me and laid her head on my shoulder, she knew I didn't want that. I wasn't ready, and we weren't even technically a couple. At least I don't think we are. "Princess, are we like, together? As in together, together?" I asked, as she leaned against my chest and held me tight.

"Yes...Well, if you want us to be." She whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I do want us to be, but I don't want anything sexual. At least not yet." I stated, and rubbed her back lightly.

"Then we won't do anything sexual," she started "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. I don't know why, but I feel this odd connection between us and I don't want to ruin that."

I nodded, smiling at her words. "I don't want to ruin that either." I whispered and ran my fingers through her hair. She breathed heavily into my neck, making me smile brightly.

"You're a great person Adam, I don't deserve you. But I'm glad that I have you." she told me as she lifted her head off of my shoulder and pressed her lips to my cheek.

"I don't deserve you either, but I'm happy to call you my Princess. You're like a dream."


	7. They Love

They Love

Fiona sighed as she watched Adam from across the hall. They had been dating for nearly three weeks, and they'd gone on many double dates with Eli and Clare, but this would be their first date alone. She was excited, but her boyfriend didn't seem to share the same level of excitement as herself.

"You ready, Princess?" she heard him say as he walked up to her and smiled. She nodded and grabbed his hand, starting down the hall.

There was a long, awkward silence between them as they walked towards the exit of the school, but when they got outside Adam decided to break it, "So what did you plan for today?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a surprise." She responded and pulled him in the direction of her condo.

"Oh, yay. I love surprises." Adam said sarcastically. Fiona sighed and kissed his cheek, making him blush lightly.

"It's not like that Adam. We're just watching a movie," she said and poked his side. Adam giggled, and poked her cheek back in return.

"Fine, but no poking, just because we're dating doesn't mean you get to poke me." He joked and pressed his lips gently to the cheek he had just poked.

"Whatever you say." The older girl mumbled back to him

When they got to her condo she opened the door and walked inside, with Adam following behind her.

Adam looked around her condo and smirked, the room was lit with candles and there was a bottle of champagne on the table. "Fiona, how about we save the drinking for an actual celebration?" Adam said as he lifted the half empty bottle off the table and walked to put it back in the fridge before she could answer.

Fiona watched him and headed towards her room, pushing the thought of the alcohol into the back of her mind. "I'll be right back," Fiona yelled as she entered her room.

She came back to the couch with a bag. Adam smiled at her and nodded, "what's in the bag?" he asked, looking at her as she sat on couch.

"A present" she said and handed him the bag. He looked at it and smiled, then looked inside of it.

"A hat?" the boy asked with a confused expression on his face.

Fiona nodded and took the hat out of the bag. It was a black stitched beanie, but there was still something in the bag. "There's something else, too." She said, wearing a wide smile.

"There is?" Adam asked and looked into the bag, chuckling as he Fiona placed the hat on top of his head. " Why are there keys in here?" he mumbled and pulled out a key that was connected to a key-chain.

Adam was very confused at this point, and he felt horrible because he didn't have a present for Fiona…yet. "For our car." Fiona spoke softly and kissed his cheek.

"I already have a car, Fi." He mumbled as he handed Fiona the key that was in the bag. He barely wanted to take the hat from her, let alone a car.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed and handed him the key back. "It's a key to my condo."

Adam laughed, though it wasn't very enthusiastic. "Oh, cool. But I didn't get you anything…" he trailed off and looked down.

Fiona rubbed his back with her right hand and smiled. "That's alright. Just being here is enough of a gift for me." She kissed his cheek again, but this time she whispered something against it.

"Okay, so what movie are we going to watch, Princess?" he asked as he pointed to the TV.

"The Notebook," she said, sticking her tongue out in concentration "or Drive Thru."

Adam sighed at the first title, he knew it wasn't a movie he would enjoy. Mostly because it would make Fiona cry, but also because he absolutely hates love stories. The second title was a scary movie, and he had seen it many times. "Drive Thru? That's a scary movie, I don't think my Princess would be able to handle that." He joked and poked her side.

"Let's watch it then, so I can prove to you that I can handle it," Fiona responded and winked at him, getting off the couch and walking over to the TV. She put the movie in and came back to sit next to Adam. Who had moved to a laying position on the couch, making room for Fiona to lie in front of him.

"If you get scared, I'll protect you." He smirked as she lay next to him and looked at the TV as the movie started.

"You'd better, though you probably won't have to."

A scary scene came on, making Fiona turn to bury her face in Adam's chest. "I win." He joked and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

* * *

Eli gripped onto Clares hand as they walked to the park. He smiled as he traced hearts on the back of her hand with his thumb. The wind blew and she shivered, making him smile even bigger. "Here, take my jacket." he said and quickly let go of her hand to take it off. She blushed as he handed it to her, she felt the coldness of his hand and shook her head.

"You're cold, too though." she mumbled, handing it back to him. She touched his hand again, then saw how pale he was. "Are you sick?" she asked and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his skin.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just uh, naturally cold. Take the jacket." he said and handed it to her again. She groaned and put it on. "Trust me, I'll be fine without it." he added and grabbed her hand again as they started walking.

"I care about you, Eli.." she whispered in a voice that was just loud enough for him to hear it. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she hadn't been looking at him so she didn't see.

"I care about you too, Clare. You're really wonderful, and I'm glad to have met you." he replied and started tracing the hearts on her hand again.

"You too.." she whispered in that same almost-silent voice. Eli glanced over at her from the corner of his eye and saw her cheeks. They were a deep red, and he loved it. He smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even deeper.

"Cute," he said and kissed her cheek again, then looked down and kept walking hand in hand with her. "I'll have to find ways to make you blush more often." he joked.

"I'm not blushing!" she claimed and looked down, giggling.

"Oh, right. I forgot, your cheeks are just naturally that color!" he joked as they arrived at the park. He saw Clare shiver again and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we should just go hang out with Adam and Fi." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver again.

"Yeah, its cold..we should." she mumbled and looked down again, smiling. "Lets go." she added.

Eli and smirked and gestured for her to walk ahead. "After you, ma'am." he said sarcastically.

She walked towards where they had left the car, and Eli followed her, smiling. He watched the way she walked. Her posture. Her foot-steps. He smiled at how perfectly in sync her steps were with the movement of her hair. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head, laughing softly. He caught up to her as they arrived at the car and got in.


End file.
